A Smile Like Hers
by professionalfangirl347
Summary: Who knew that Draco Malfoy could fall so deeply for Hermione Malfoy's smile?


A Smile Like Hers

Draco's POV

I wrapped my arms around my wife. Hermione Granger is just the most beautiful human in the world. I would often kiss her and hold her because I could. And before I grow old it is what I'll do every opportunity I have. I kissed her hair. She stirred as the baby monitor shook as our 10 month old baby, Rosalie Elizabeth Malfoy, cried.

Hermione groaned. She just got into bed 5 minutes agofrom taking care of the demanding child.

"Draco... Please. I just into bed 5 minutes ago." She asked softly. But I was already out of bed._ The things you do for the girl you love, _I thought to myself.

"Go back to sleep, doll. I'll do it." I said in a hushed voice.

Being married for almost two years has really changed me. The night Hermione announced she was pregnant something changed immediately in me. I would throw myself in front of an 'Avada Kedevra' for her. I am selfless to do anything for Hermione. Even if it means harming myself in the process.

I whispered "_Lumos_" to my wand as I grabbed it out of the drawer next to our king sized bed.

I kissed her hazelnut brown hair again before I padded softly but quickly to Rosalie's room. I saw one of Rosalie's dolls limp on the marble floor. I chuckled as I remembered why I call Hermione, 'Doll'. One day, Hermione and I went baby toy shopping at a doll store we came across a doll that had the exact same hair, eyes and lips as Hermione. Long hazelnut brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and rosy red lips. Hermione absolutely hated the name at first but she's grown to love it.

I opened the door. I was greeted by twinkling lights and pink baby items everywhere. I paused for a moment. Everytime I came into Rosalie's room it hit me, how much of my manliness I've lost. As I designed this room myself.

I set my wand down on her changing table. I walked over to Rosalie's crib. I picked her up. Her crying became a small whimper while I paced slowly around her medium sized room, trying to calm her down.

"Now,now Rosalie. Why are you crying, darling? Its fine, Daddy's here. And if you stop crying now I'll convince your mother into buying a new doll for you." I whispered. Being my child, Rosalie immediately stopped crying.

I brushed the blonde hair out of her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes bore into mine. It was the peculiar look that I dreaded. It is the one Rosalie would give to me when she wanted me to sing.

Hermione says that every time I sing all the birds who live in our meadow next to our mansion stop and listen.

She claims that every time I sing a lullaby to her or Rosalie, the world stops and stares. I figured she was just saying that because we're so in love.

I thought of the only muggle song I allowed myself to remember. When Hermione fell asleep listening to her muggle cell phone called an 'Ipod' with a listening device called 'earphones', I accidently pulled the plug out and said song played over and over again until I could quote the song by heart. I figured out how to turn off the bloody thing after Hermione's 5 hour nap. _Another reason why I hate muggle contraptions _,I thought.

"You want me to sing? Oh very well, darling. Anything for you." I said softly. She waited. If she inherited my personality she would've been thrashing around_. At least she inherited her mothers patience Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll drown in you ag, _I thought.

Hermione rushed into Rosalie's room with a bottle full of baby formula. She opened her mouth to speak but soon closed it to listened to my singing. Hermione thinks that Rosalie and I don't get enough quality time with eachother. But truth is-believe it or not- Hermione spends so much time _our _child that it cuts away into my time. I just don't have the heart or cruelty to tell her.

"_You were just a small bump unborn, _

_In four months you're brought to life,_

_You might be left with my hair,_

_But you'll have your mother's eyes,_

_I'll hold your body in my hands, _

_Be as gentle as I can,_

_But for now you're scan _

_Of my unmade plans,_

_A small bump in four months _

_You're brought to life_

_I'll hold you tightly,_

_I'll give you nothing but truth,_

_If you're not inside me, _

_I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one and only,_

_You can wrap your fingers, _

_Round my thumb and _

_Hold me tight._

_Oh,you are my one and only,_

_You can wrap your fingers, _

_Round my thumb and _

_Hold me tight_

_And you'll be alright._

_Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, _

_You'll grow into your skin._

_With a smile like hers and_

_A dimple beneath your chin._

_Finger nails the size _

_of a half grain of rice,_

_And eyelids closed _

_to be soon opened wide_

_A small bump, in four months _

_You'll open your eyes._

_And I'll hold you tightly, _

_I'll tell you nothing but truth,_

_If you're not inside me, _

_I'll put my future in you_

_You are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers _

_Round my thumb _

_And hold me tight._

_Oh, you are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers_

_Round my thumb _

_And hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright._

_And you can lie with me,_

_With your tiny feet_

_When you're half asleep,_

_I'll leave you be._

_Right in front of me_

_For a couple weeks_

_So I can keep you safe._

_'Cause you are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers _

_Round my thumb _

_And hold me tight._

_You are my one and only._

_You can wrap your fingers _

_Round my thumb _

_And hold me tight._

_And you'll be alright_

_'Cause you were just a small bump _

_unborn for four months..._"

My voice faltered as I realized Rosalie was asleep in my arms.

I set the sleeping child in her white posh crib. I gazed at Hermione. She looked more in love with me than she's ever been. Her eyes gleamed with adoration. Well...more adoration than usual.

"You were right, Doll. Maybe birds do stop to listen to my singing." I smirked. Hermione didn't say 'I told you so', I was getting worried.

Hermione stood there, controlled by my trance. Hermione set down Rosalie's pink baby bottle. Then collected herself and her thoughts. Do I really have that effect on people?

"Everytime I look at you its like falling in love all over again." She muttered. Hermione walked into my arms. She hugged me tightly.

I hugged her tighter as I reminded myself of the jealousy I would feel every time any other guy would hug Hermione, because for a second, he is holding my world.

"Draco, I thought you would want some help. I guess you don't need my assistance. Probably not me, either." Her voice was sad. She liked being the smartest out of the two of us even though we both have the same IQ... Nevermind. Me,not needing any help for her baby girl? This must've been a slap in the face. I gave Hermione a sympathetic look.

"Really? Doll, I don't want your assistance. I don't want you." I said with no emotion.

Hermione looked away from me. I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand. She turned to look at me. It always got her attention. I picked up the first time we got into an argument, which are very rare. Considering how much we argued, growing up in school. Potter, Weasley, Pansy, and Blaise wonder how we fell for eachother. Sometimes even _I _wonder how we fell in love. It seemed almost impossible ten years ago.

I put my arm around her waist. Pulling her closer to me. Our faces were inches apart. I looked deeply in her eyes, she studied mine.

My stormy grey eyes, don't and would never compare to Hermione's warm and inviting chocolate brown ones. I've always wondered why she finds mine so interesting.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I_ need _your assistance. I _need _and _ache_ for you. Just as much as I need oxygen." I gave her a sly smile.

"Maybe more." I whispered.

I lent in to kiss her cheek, but Hermione turned to kiss my lips, something I expected her to do whenever I said something romantic to her.

"Draco, you're such a hopeless romantic." She teased. I chuckled because its true.

"Well, I only compliment you, about three million times a day..." I said, looking down at her.

Hermione laughed and smiled. I love her smile. I love the way her eyes light up when she looks at me, they're so bright that it could power every wands _'Lumos'_ in the world.

Rosalie was lucky to get her smile because mine isn't as dazzling as hers. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. Second to Hermione in general,though.

I looked at Rosalie again. The baby twisted and turned. But once I started to sing she was calmed.

"_You were just a small bump unborn, _

_In four months you're brought to life,_

_You might be left with my hair,_

_But you'll have your mother's eyes,_"

I sang quietly. Quiet enough not to wake her, though loud enough to hear. Hermione sighed.

"How was it so accurate?" She said into my chest. Hermione sighed again as I shrugged. I planted a kiss on her forehead.

"_Oh, you're just a small bump unknown, _

_You'll grow into your skin._

_With a smile like hers and_

_A dimple beneath your chin._"

I glanced at Hermione. Her eyes met mine and she pecked my lips lightly .The taste of sweet vanilla cinnamon still lingering on my lips.

"Rubies are very precious, Doll, you know that right?" I asked.

"Is that so?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. I could see it in Hermione's eyes, she was eager to know what else. And she is and always will be. Without any hesitation.

"But not as precious as you." I said. Hermione's eyes light up as I said this. I was being extra romantic today. I knew what I'd get if I was being romantic.

"You don't know how much I love you." Hermione whispered into my chest.

"I love you more." I laughed into her hair. I love this little game we do.

"I love you most." Hermione said softly and pressed her head gently to mine.

She reached up to brush my cheek with the back of her hand but I caught it and planted a kiss in the middle of her small hand.

I caught Rosalie smiling in her sleep. Our child smiled as if she knew what we were doing. Hermionesmiled. A very sexy smile. The one she would smile before bringing me to bed. I smiled, I knew exactly how this was going. Hermione smiled again.

I managed to get six words out before Hermione pulled me into our Master bedroom, laughing and smiling.

"A smile like hers, for sure."


End file.
